1. Field
Embodiments relate to an apparatus of inspecting static electricity of a substrate and a method of manufacturing a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A substrate for flat panel displays (FPDs) such as organic light-emitting displays, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and plasma display panels (PDP) goes through many manufacturing processes before being made into a finished product.
One of the manufacturing processes may be a fluid treatment process using a gas such as a reaction gas or a liquid such as a liquid chemical. The fluid treatment process may be a substrate cleaning process, a thin film deposition process, a coating process and etc.